


tired voice, tired smile, sleep forever

by sunnynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sad Ending, bye, jaemin dies :(, literally did not explain how jaemin died, not very specific just short and sad, really not sure what to tag, renjun is mentioned, this is short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnynana/pseuds/sunnynana
Summary: Jaemin tries to laugh at his own joke, and he does, but he barely has enough energy to get the noise out. His laugh is still music to Jeno’s ears, willing to ignore the fact that it isn’t the same as Jaemin’s usual over-the-top laugh that almost resembles that of a villain.The irony of that hurts Jeno, as Jaemin is currently dying all because of a villain.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	tired voice, tired smile, sleep forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotlinehaechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotlinehaechan/gifts).



> hellooo. i wanted to post something else bc the stuff I'm working on rn is taking a while. i wrote this a couple months ago and it's not my best work, it's pretty short and very plotless but it's still something!! don't read if you don't want to read about jaemin dying :( 
> 
> also, i did not go into detail about who/what killed jaemin since this was originally just me attempting to write a death scene and sharing it with my friend, so the main point is really just the fact that he died.. very sad yes i know. okay if anyone reads i hope you like it!!

“No, no, no no no no no,” Jeno mutters frantically as he runs over to Jaemin, who is involuntarily laying on his side with both of his arms wrapped around himself.

Painfully, Jeno slides on his knees as he kneels down to Jaemin’s level, gently grabbing the boy and turning him to lay on his back.

He’s met with Jaemin’s tired smile. A smile that says, We did it! We beat the enemy!

And his smile was right. They did do it. They did beat the enemy. 

But at what cost? Jaemin’s life?

Because Jeno will never be okay with that. No enemy is worth beating if it means the loss of one of the most beautiful boys to grace their world.

“We did it, Jeno,” Jaemin’s voice is softer than it had ever been before. His voice is tired, as is the rest of his body, as he is quickly running out of any energy he has left.

Everyone warned him that he shouldn’t use too much of his energy to fuel his power. There was no way around the fact that it would kill him.

But Jaemin saw no other option when his city was being threatened by the enemy, who had cowered in fear and surrendered to the enigma that was Jaemin.

The enemy is gone because of Jaemin.

Because Jaemin used his power to its full ability.

“We didn’t do anything, Nana. You did it.”

_That’s why you’re dying._

Although Jeno is watching the love of his life being drained of any liveliness he might have left, he can’t help but smile proudly at him. Jaemin grins back at him, and it blows Jeno’s mind that Jaemin can still manage to look so smug at a time like this.

He’s thankful for it, though, because it’s the last smug grin he’ll ever see from Jaemin. 

“I know we’ve only been together for a few months,” Jaemin struggles through his deep breaths, “but I can tell you right now that I- I think we would’ve ended up getting married.”

Now, Jaemin reaches a hand up to Jeno’s black hair, running that hand through the soft locks in the comforting way that he always does. 

The action only makes Jeno’s smile grow despite the growing sadness in his chest.

“I will never love someone the way I love you.”

Jaemin shakes his head, pouting his lips in a way that makes Jeno chuckle in disbelief at how Jaemin manages to be so cute at a time like this.

“Don’t say that, Jen. I want you to find somebody new when you’re ready.”

“I don’t think I can.” Jeno sniffles.

“You can. I think that Renjun guy has always kinda had a thing for you, anyway.” 

Jaemin tries to laugh at his own joke, and he does, but he barely has enough energy to get the noise out. His laugh is still music to Jeno’s ears, willing to ignore the fact that it isn’t the same as Jaemin’s usual over-the-top laugh that almost resembles that of a villain. 

The irony of that hurts Jeno, as Jaemin is currently dying all because of a villain.

“I don’t care who I end up with, Nana. I’m always going to be yours.”

“I know,” says Jaemin, with an undeniable amount of confidence despite his withering voice. He smiles, giving Jeno a reassuring nod before his eyes start to flutter. 

“I’m so sorry it ended up this way—”

“No, Jeno, I’m sorry. If I could have it my way I wouldn’t be leaving you right now.”

Jaemin widens his eyes in an attempt to keep them open long enough to pull Jeno into a kiss. 

He dies when the kiss ends, giving himself enough time to close his eyes for good, his lifeless hand falling from its place on Jeno’s tear-stained face. 

An agonizing sob leaves Jeno’s mouth, his voice cracking as he so desperately tries to speak. He tries so hard to say something, but he isn’t sure what he’s trying to say, or who he’s going to say it to, because no one will hear it. The only one near him is Jaemin, and Jaemin can’t hear him anymore. 

Jeno breaks down for good. He hangs his head low and squeezes his eyes shut as he cries harder than he ever has before, clutching Jaemin’s hand in his own sweaty palm, holding on to the lifeless body part for dear life, ironically. 

But he shrieks when he hears a familiar voice call his name. 

“Jeno!” The voice calls again, louder this time, causing Jeno to shudder. 

It’s Jaemin’s voice. 

Before he can wrap his head around anything, the voice says, “Come on, Jeno, turn around. Look at me. I’m worried about you.” 

With much hesitation, Jeno turns around, still making sure to hold onto Jaemin’s hand, which confuses him when he turns to see none other than Jaemin himself standing over him. The look on Jeno’s face shows horror, confusion, every emotion that shows that he has no idea what is happening. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” asks Jaemin. 

“H-how did you— How did you do that?!” Jeno shouts, his confusion almost comical. 

Jaemin furrows his brows as if to judge Jeno. He seems just as confused as the latter. “Do what…?” 

“W— how are you talking to me right now?! You just died!” 

“Oh, Jeno… No, I didn’t. Jaemin did.” 

“Huh? I don’t—” 

Jeno turns around again to face Jaemin, the real Jaemin, the one who died right in front of him. Then he turns back to the owner of the voice from before, only to finally realize that it’s his best friend Mark. 

He wishes it had been Jaemin. 

“Jeno…” 

Jeno is seconds away from breaking down again. 

“I am so sorry,” Mark apologizes, but it’s pointless. He knows Jeno’s heart cannot be cured by simple gestures and kind words from his friends, but he swears that he will always be here for Jeno on his journey to let Jaemin go. 

Jeno believes him. He trusts his best friend. 

But he also trusted Jaemin when he said he would always be there for him, too, and now Jaemin is gone. 

“We should get out of here,” Mark gently suggests. 

Jeno nods, sniffling as he stands up on wobbling legs, having to grab onto Mark for a brief moment to steady himself. 

“B-but what about his body?” Jeno asks, daring to take one last look at peaceful Jaemin. 

“We’ll take care of it, but we should really go now, Jen. You should get some rest.” 

Jeno rests, and unlike Jaemin, Jeno wakes up from his rest two hours later. When his eyes open, he’s hoping, praying that Jaemin is right there next to him, and if not next to him, then he’s in a different room. If he’s not in their apartment, then he’s somewhere. All that matters is that he is alive. 

But he isn’t. 

He isn’t next to him, he isn’t in a different room, he isn’t anywhere. He isn’t alive. 

He hears Jaemin's voice,

_“we did it, Jeno."_

Jeno sighs before grabbing the pillow from Jaemin’s side of the bed and wrapping his arms around the fluffy object. He looks at his bedside table where a framed, candid photo of Jaemin from their first date sits. 

“No, Nana,” Jeno whispers to the smiling boy in the picture. A sad smile grows on his own face, and he continues; 

“You did it.”

_That’s why you died._

**Author's Note:**

> so that was that. thanks for reading^^. 
> 
> okay bye :)
> 
> (also this is a gift to my friend hotlinehaechan bc i originally was only showing it to her. you should read her chenji story)
> 
> okay another thing- honestly now that I'm rereading it i might turn this into something bigger? I'm not sure.. if anyone has any thoughts on that let me know!
> 
> twt and cc: 11NADIUM


End file.
